Otra Navidad
by Syringen
Summary: Es Navidad en la Madriguera y ella está afuera esperando. Ha pasado dos años, dos Navidades, sin él y no puede resistirlo más. Una y otra vez él volvió a ella y ella volvió a él. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrá seguir creyendo que él volverá? Oneshot


**Reto de diciembre: Seis palabras para Navidad. **

**

* * *

**

Otra Navidad

* * *

-¡AGH¡La gragea es de **moco**!

-¿Para qué te la comes, Ron? Te dije que no podías confiar en regalos de extraños.

-¡No molestes Hermione! Además¿no deberías estar tomando fotografías o algo así?

-Como si a ti te importara.

-Tenemos que tomar una **fotografía **al menos, porque si Harry regresa…

Se oyó un sollozo.

-¿Por qué insistes en que regresará?

-Tiene que regresar…

Más sollozos.

-No, Hermione, no llores, es Navidad.

Pasos. Ron debía de haberla abrazado, porque los sollozos sonaron cada vez más calmados.

-Oh, Ron… si él regresara… Voy a tomar las fotografías.

-Te ayudo. Vamos a tirar estas grageas.

-Sí.

Pasos. Salieron de la sala, entraron al comedor. Se oyeron aplausos. El Flash. Silencio.

Y ella afuera, sentada en las escaleras del pórtico. Había dejado de desear un encuentro afortunado del destino. **Serendipity**, lo llama Hermione. ¿Realmente existiría algo como eso? Ella lo dudaba. Algunas veces había creído que sucedería y él regresaría. Pero hasta ese momento, después de la guerra, las muertes y la destrucción, él todavía no regresaba. Nadie podía decirle si estaba muerto o no, porque en realidad nadie lo sabía.

Había crecido en los dos años desde que salió de Hogwarts. Su cabello le caía por la espalda, ondulándose en las puntas. Dos pequeños broches lo detenían en su lugar, evitando que cubriera sus ojos almendrados. Las pequeñas pecas que habían coronado su nariz y mejillas estaban allí todavía; creció un poco, estaba también más delgada, más mujer. De cualquier forma, sin importar los cambios exteriores, adentro seguía siendo Ginny.

Se apoyó en sus brazos. Colocó en su oído uno de los audífonos del discplayer. El **CD** comenzó a girar y la música llenó su mente. Hacía frío, la nieve había cubierto todo el paisaje, el jardín de la Madriguera quedó sepultado bajo un manto blanco. No tardaría en dar medianoche. Una nueva Navidad. Dos años atrás la celebró con él, en Grimmauld Place, con la Orden, con miedo, con lágrimas y silencio, pero con él. Siempre con él.

Después de que la dejara en sexto curso, ella había decidido esperarlo, pero esperarlo a su manera. Se entrenó, desafió a sus padres, huyó también y comenzó a luchar. Lo ayudó de lejos, siempre dispuesta a encarar a cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño. Ella no era de las que se quedaban sentadas, esperando, como ahora. Porque ya no podía protegerlo, porque no sabía dónde estaba, cómo estaba. Ni siquiera sabía si la recordaba.

¿Sería muy tarde? Cada semana, cada día, cada hora, se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Sería muy tarde?. ¿No regresaría jamás a su lado?

Hacía tiempo había prometido volver. Aquella noche fatídica en que había decidido que era hora, que estaba listo para encarar a Voldemort. La última noche que lo había visto. Sus últimas horas las había pasado con ella. Y juró volver, desde la muerte, desde el otro lado del velo, desde cualquier lugar… Volvería.

¿Sabría él todas las lágrimas que había derramado¿Habría llorado él también por ella? Ella jamás había sido de las doncellas en busca de sus caballeros, pero si eso tuviera que ser para tenerlo de regreso no dudaría en dejarse atrapar… Lo extrañaba. Sentía fuego en su alma y ya no sabía cómo canalizarlo. Antes había salido a luchar, había arriesgado su vida; segura de que al final del día, de la misión suicida, él estaría allí para recibirla en sus brazos.

Se quitó los audífonos y se levantó. Caminó por el sendero blanco, sus pies hundiéndose en la nieve, sus ojos fijos en un punto. Comenzaba a nevar de nuevo.

-¿Harry?-, llamó cuando llegó a la mitad del campo, cuando la Madriguera era una sombra a la distancia.- ¿Harry¿Me escuchas?

El silencio recibió sus llamados. La noche no contestó y las estrellas hinchadas de tristeza la observaron desde el cielo.

-Es Navidad-, volvió a decir hacia la nieve.- Es Navidad y tú todavía no vuelves. ¿Cuántas Navidades más voy a tener que esperarte?. ¿Cuántos cumpleaños? .¿Cuántos años sin fin? .¿No crees que en algún momento será demasiado tarde?. ¿No crees que en algún momento dejaré de esperarte?

Dime la verdad Harry¿acaso todavía te importo? Podría jurar que te ocultas, que ya tienes alguien nuevo para amar. Ron, Hermione y yo estamos desperdiciando nuestras vidas esperándote. Pero ellos se tienen entre sí, mientras que yo sólo te tenía a ti. ¡A ti! .¿Sabrás algún día las noches en vela que he pasado por ti? .¿Las lágrimas?

¿Cómo se supone que no enloquezca? Quiero huir y sólo la posibilidad de que regreses me mantiene aquí, en la casa de mis padres, en el pasado, en los recuerdos.

¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! Tenías que tomarme entera y dejarme aquí¿verdad? Tenías que creer que yo sufriría si te quedabas junto a mí por mucho tiempo. Una y otra vez me diste la misma excusa. Tu misión, tu destino. ¡Voldemort te obsesionó!. ¡Y aun así yo estuve allí! .¡Allí a tu lado, soportando tus decisiones, apoyándote, amándote!

¿Cómo me pagas?. ¿Cómo me dejas? .¿Cómo no vuelves?

Cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve, con los ojos secos y los puños apretados. La boca medio abierta en un sollozo que no podía soltar. No iba a ser débil, no iba a rendirse, no iba a culparlo. Ella tenía parte de la culpa; ella lo había seguido; ella lo había buscado; ella se había negado a dejarlo ir como él le pidió mil veces. ¡Ella se negó una y otra vez!

Había una **contradicción** dentro de ella. Por una parte, quería quedarse y esperarlo el resto de su vida, asiendo la estúpida ilusión de que regresaría a buscarla como había hecho una y otra vez. Por otro lado, estaba ansiosa por huir y no volver a Inglaterra. Aquel país la había arrastrado a una guerra con sólo quince años y ella no estaba dispuesta a perdonárselo. Aquella guerra le había quitado todo, la despojó de sus padres, de sus amigos, de sus enemigos, de Harry… Siempre de Harry.

-¡Yo fui siempre tuya y a cambio tuve que compartirte con el resto del mundo mágico!. ¡El niño-que-vivió! -, lanzó un grito y golpeó la nieve repetidas veces.

Los broches se soltaron y su cabello le cubrió el rostro, las puntas yacían sobre la nieve. Las observó. Parecían sangre. Su sangre regada sobre la nieve, mientras estrujaba su corazón, incapaz de dejarlo sanar.

Él lo había dicho, pudieron haber tenido años y años juntos… Ambos se habían negado. Y ahora quería esos años, los deseaba con todo su corazón y el deseo la estaba matando.

-¿Dónde estás?-, le preguntó al mechón de cabello, antes de colocar la frente contra la nieve.- ¿Dónde estás?. ¿Volverás? .¿Vendrás por mí? Quisiera creer que sí, quisiera desear que sí, pero ya no puedo seguir deseando. El deseo mata, el deseo encierra, el deseo me llena de fuego por ti… Quiero decirte y asegurarte que es muy tarde, que esta misma noche me voy para dejarte atrás. ¿Estaré mintiendo? Quiero que hoy sea un **ensayo**, tomaré mis cosas y me iré a Londres, regresaré para año nuevo y te esperaré un año más. La próxima Navidad no estaré aquí, no estaré sola… No importa si es contigo o sin ti. ¡Es muy tarde! -, gritó a la noche, levantando el rostro. Seguía nevando, su cara se llenó de las pequeñas motas blancas. Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, hacía demasiado frío, pero su alma estaba en llamas. Se levantó y con paso decidido regresó a la Madriguera.

Al acercarse, alcanzó a oír los villancicos de Hermione y Ron, acompañados por el resto de los invitados. Se detuvo ante la verja y observó hacia las ventanas iluminadas.

Tomó aire, dispuesta a entrar y salir sin dar explicaciones, pero una voz la detuvo.

-¿Ginny? .¿Por qué no estás adentro?

Giró hacia el bosque que rodeaba la Madriguera. De él había salido un hombre. Ginny parpadeó un par de veces. Se veía distinto, más alto, el cabello más largo, los ojos más brillantes y vivo, la ropa parecía recién comprada. Sonreía y su sonrisa lo iluminaba todo.

-¿Harry?- su corazón dio un vuelco, su mente se quedó en blanco por un segundo. Sólo un segundo, porque poco después todo el fuego acumulado explotó.- Por fin te dignas a regresar¿entonces? O es que de nuevo estás jugando con mi mente. Porque sería demasiado perfecto que después de llamarte como lo hice, aparecieras aquí.

-¿De qué hablas?-, preguntó él sin entender por qué los ojos de la mujer se habían encendido.- Pensé que estarías feliz de verme.

-Lo estaría si no fueras a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-Ginny-, murmuró él dando un paso hacia ella, pero un gesto de Ginny lo detuvo. Sacó su varita y le apuntó.- Baja eso Ginny.

-¿Por qué?-, preguntó con fiereza. Nadie en la Madriguera se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía afuera.- ¿Por qué debería oírte después de tanto tiempo?. ¿Por qué debería dejar que te acercaras cuando por fin me había decidido? .¿Por qué volver a caer ante ti?. ¿Por qué?

-Porque volví. Volví por ti, volví para quedarme por siempre, Ginny. No volveré a dejarte-, abrió los brazos.- Vamos Gin, ya regresé. ¿No puedes perdonarme por dejarte sola?

-¿Estás aquí de verdad?-, le preguntó, sus labios le temblaban. Bajó la varita.- ¿Realmente estás aquí?

-Sí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-, preguntó entonces casi sin poder contener la felicidad, sin poder moverse o pensar claramente.

-Pues, vine a celebrar Navidad, con mis mejores amigos… contigo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Trajiste algo?

-No-, contestó mostrando sus manos vacías.- Hay muy pocas tiendas de regalos de donde vengo, pero mañana podemos buscar tu regalo.

Ella caminó hasta él.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco preparé nada especial…

Ginny cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo besó. Harry se quedó pasmado un momento, pero luego abrazó a la mujer. La había extrañado. Cada segundo y día en aquel oscuro lugar donde se había encontrado. Había añorado su aroma, sus besos, su cuerpo, su voz… La había evocado mil veces para no perder la cordura y ahora, por fin la tiene consigo. Entre besos alcanzó a oír a Ginny:

-Por poco y fue muy tarde.

Y no pudo evitar preguntarse¿tarde para qué?

* * *

**Esta es una historia que escribí para el concurso de Navidad de la web **

**http:// z13. invisionfree . com / El Hogar del Shipper / index.php?. Es una página para hablar de todas las parejas de HP y hay concursos y cosas así. Es interesante y recomiendo que la vean. **

**Por cierto… algo atrasado el tema pero bueno, mejor ahora que en julio. **

**Syr. **


End file.
